Los Recuerdos Del Ayer
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: es mi primer Billy x Rebecca espero que les guste : muchos Reviews por favor :
1. Prologo

Prologo

La brisa de la lluvia… causa de la ventana abierta de la pequeña S.T.A.R.S Rebecca Chambers. Mientras veía la lluvia caer de su gran ventana en Raccoon city. Veía a la gente corriendo con sus paraguas y periódicos usándolos como protección para la lluvia se tiro en la cama y se hundió en sus pensamientos o mas bien sueños. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en raccoon forest y el tren. Era horrible como lo recordaba realmente veía a Billy el ex teniente del cual se había enamorado profundamente… no sabia si estaba muerto o no lo amaba como no tenia idea…. Se quedo dormida en sus pensamientos.


	2. Capitulo 1 Eres tu?

Capitulo 1 eres tu?

Me desperté con poca energía y realmente llegaba tarde al trabajo rápido me levante… me dirigí a la ducha tarde como 5 minutos, rápidamente me fui a mi cuarto me puse mi uniforme y me fui a la cocina. Una rebanada de pan tostado con un poco de mantequilla y adiós. La estación de raccoon no quedaba lejos solo a 5 manzanas además ella estaba en buena forma no me costó mucho bajar escaleras aun asi termine corriendo… no faltaba tanto para llegar a la estación cruce la calle mas grande y como no veía nada trómpese con un joven

Auch! – dijo ella sobando sus rodillas

Lo siento muñeca – dijo el joven apenado – debió tener mas cuidado

Debe disculparme llego tarde a mi trabajo – dijo ella levantándose y despidiéndose con un gesto en la mano

Rebecca? – dijo el mientras veía a la joven correr

Billy eres tu? – pensando

Llegue a la estación y me dirigí a los vestidores del equipo Alpha por cierto ya no era del equipo Bravo. Deje mis cosas en mi locker y me fui a la oficina además como aun seguía siendo la medica en S.T.A.R.S pero aun asi amaba mi trabajo

Chris Redfield: Lider de misión

Jill Redfield: retaguardia, mecánica especialista en forzar cerraduras

Barry Burton: respaldo y especialista en armas

Rebecca Chambers: retaguardia, médica y la más joven del grupo.

Asi es éramos 4 pero los mejores

Mientras tanto….

El ex teniente Billy Coen llego a su trabajo seguía pensando en la chica que podía ser rebecca pero Billy no se preocupaba de sus sentimientos. Había llegado 5 o 10 minutos tarde a su trabajo a el sinceramente no le importaba el era el jefe en un banco de alta seguridad. El joven llego a su oficina y se sento en su silla y de su bolsillo saco el collar de la joven rebecca

La encontré a la persona que tanto amo– dijo el con alegría

Pero si ella esta casada o tiene una mejor vida talves mi presencia sea incomoda o quizá este feliz como esta. Oi el sonido de la puerta abriéndose inmediatamente dirigi mis ojos a la puerta… por desgracia era mi mejor amigo Paul era un gran chico aunque le encanta hacer bromas

Que pasa amigo? Todo bien – dijo el curioso

Te acuerdas de la chica que te hable hace mucho – respondió

Mmm… Rebecca no? – dijo el joven – que pasa con ella

Recuerdas que te dije que me enamore de ella – respondió

Si me lo dijiste demasiadas veces porque? –dijo el chico

Pues la encontré – aclarando

Como y que hiciste amigo – gritando!

Nada – respondió con tristeza

Como que nada Billy tu la amas! – gritando alterado

Ya lo se – siguió triste – pero si esta casada, con hijos y un gran esposo! Yo ya no puedo hacer nada

Billy yo que tu iria por ella porque la puedes perder amigo es un consejo – respondió saliendo de la oficina

Talves no es una mala idea – respondió hablando solo

Mientras tanto Rebecca o Becky como le decían en la estación. Tomo un sorbo de su café moka descafeinado y tomo un mechón de su pelo largo y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba

Pasa algo Becky – dijo Jill – te noto algo rara

No me pasa nada – dijo nerviosa

Vamos Becky dime – contesto

Bueno recuerdas a Billy cierto? – Respondió

Si el ex teniente que según estaba muerto – dijo - que pasa con el

Creo que lo vi otra ves – respondió- pero no sé si es el

Becky es una gran noticia - respondió con alegría – tomando un sorbo de su café

La puerta se abrió fuerte mente… era Barry el gran fortachon en S.T.A.R.S

Barry que ocurre – respondió chris alertado

Un robo a banco mano armada 15 rehenes en frente de la iglesia chapel

Ok! Barry armas y municiones, Jill chalecos y mochilas y Becky todo de medicina que ocupes ahora – respondió el bíceps de melón nos vemos en 5 minutos en la camioneta principal

No tarde mucho en agarrar unas cuantas vendas y medicinas y algunas cosas. Jill me llamo por el intercomunicador y me dijo que ya estábamos en la camioneta

Voy en camino – dijo corriendo

En el camino Barry y Jill recargaban las pistolas… no era el tipo de trabajos que teníamos pero estaba bien un poco de accion

Llegamos – dijo Chris haremos esto

Jill y yo nos vamos a infiltrar en el banco… bueno no era tan sencillo

Si es necesario disparar háganlo – ok! Respondió Chris

Si Capitán – respondieron las dos chicas

Entramos al banco yo con mi arma en la mano y Jill casi desenfundada

Becky será mejor que nos separemos ok! – dijo Jill

Esta bien – dijo Becky

Tu el ala este y yo la oeste y dispara si es necesario – respondió

Tuve que disparar a 2 personas… nada grave… de inmediato entró barry y chris y se llevaron a los detenidos y los demás policías a los rehenes


	3. Capitulo 2 La boda!

Capitulo 2 La Boda

Me levante con la energía de una niña de 5 años, me dirigí a la ducha tenía que ir a casa de Jill para arreglar a Claire si dentro de unas horas no seria Claire Redfield sino Kennedy. Si se casaba con el guardaespaldas de la hija del presidente Ashley Graham. Y Claire trabajaba en Terrasave. Además que podía pedir mi mejor amiga casándose. Era la única que no tenia novio ni estaba casada

Llegue a la casa de Jill, toque la puerta y Chris me abrió la puerta y me dirigió una sonrisa

Hola Becky ven pasa – dijo chris

Gracias Chris – continuo hablando – donde esta Jill

Arriba con Claire. Becky puedo preguntarte algo – dijo Chris

Que pasa? – respondió curiosa

Becky te noto algo triste que pasa – dijo Chris

Estoy bien Chris – respondió

Bueno becky si algo te pasa sabes que estamos aquí – respondió

Bueno ire como van las chicas – dijo becky

Esta bien – respondió

Subí las escaleras… realmente eran largas… llegue a la habitación y toque la puerta

Quien? -dijo Jill

Rebecca – dijo – puedo pasar

Ah! Pasa – Contesto

Becky llegaste – dijo

Si Claire jamás me perdería tu boda – respondió

Si dentro de unas horas no serás Redfield sino Kennedy – dijo Jill

Ah chicas basta!– dijo sonrojada

Bueno ya lista para que te pinte – dijo becky

Becky sabes lo que haces – dijo Jill alarmada

Claro tome un curso hace años – respondió

Está bien – contesto

Muy bien pásame la base de maquillaje, el rubor, el rímel, sombras y unas pestañas postizas – dijo Becky

Una hora después!

Becky te quedo hermoso – dijo claire

Eh! Gracias – contesto becky

Pero becky y tu vestido donde esta –dijo claire

Se me ha olvidado – respondió

Becky! – contesto Jill

Pero no me tardo, tomo un taxi y me voy a la iglesia – dijo becky

Bueno pero no tardes – contesto Jill

Lo prometo – salió corriendo de la habitación

Por mientras que becky corría por su vestido. Jill y Claire se preparaban para salir. En la puerta toco Chris

Están listas – dijo Chris en la puerta

Si Chris – Contesto Claire

Wow! Que hermosa Claire – respondió Chris

Espero que Kennedy te cuide bien – advirtió Chris

Ya chris déjala – dijo Jill

Mejor bajemos – contesto claire

Rebecca llego a su departamento, seco un poco de sudor en su cara y fue corriendo a la ducha. Su cabello lo seco con el viento que había en su habitación, saco su vestido y sus tacones plateados y se los puso, después solo se pinto y salió corriendo de su casa y no se había dado cuenta que eran las 6:50

Taxi! – grito

Adelante señorita – dijo el taxista

A la iglesia chapel – contesto

Entendido señorita! – respondió

Hubo unos minutos callados, mientras yo veía como se movían las llantas de los carros y aproveche para ver a la gente. Paramos en un semáforo y vi al joven que parecía a Billy, traía una gorra la cual tapaba su cabello y unos cuantos tatuajes saliendo de su brazo y en eso un momento en el que volteo a verme y las miradas se cruzaron en un momento cósmico pero en eso el taxista me saco plática

Una Boda –dijo

Ah! Si – dijo distraída

Oh no –respondió

Que pasa – dijo

Hay un choque – respondió

Me bajo aquí – contesto

Pero faltan 2 manzanas – dijo

Pero si no corro nunca llego – contesto

Señorita otra pregunta ¿tiene novio? - dijo gritando

Si! – grito quitándose sus tacones

Llegue a la iglesia en el trayecto venia poniéndome mis tacones y me senté al lado de Jill y Chris. La boda tenía aproximadamente 20 minutos. Claire se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco y su pelo rojo resaltaba en todo lo alto de la iglesia. En parte león se veía muy guapo… su pelo rubio era envidiable y su traje negro con un pañuelo en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta

Becky llegas tarde – dijo Chris

Era el trafico! No me culpes – respondió becky

Ahora los padrinos de añillos – dijo el padre

Vamos Chris – dijo Jill

Aquí los espero – respondió becky

Los 30 o 40 minutos que esperamos a que terminara la misa fue eterno… luego llegamos a la recepción había una hermosa foto de león y claire Kennedy estaban hermosos. El salón era una terraza con una piscina en medio de todo y una hermosa fuente… decorado con flores y con muchas luces de colores.

Horas después….

Eran las 3 de la mañana… estaba cansada y quería ir a casa fui con león y claire y me despedí y que tuvieran un buena luna de miel… también de los demás. Barry ofreció llevarme pero decline su oferta…. Realmente quería caminar

Casi llegaba a casa… con mis tacones en la mano… estaba a una cuadra. Sentía que alguien me seguía… decidi caminar más rápido de lo normal e ignorar sus pasos hasta que oí.

Rebecca Chambers? – pregunto el extraño

Si? Quien eres – respondió

No sabe quién soy? - contesto

No se porque no me deja verlo – dijo becky

Entonces me acerco! – respondió

Se acerco a la luz del faro que iluminaba la calle y veía su rostro

Ahora me reconoces – dijo

Billy eres tu! – respondió Rebecca tartamudeando

Por fin! Rebecca no sabes cuánto tiempo te busque - dijo

Yo también Billy – respondió

Cuando tropezamos en la avenida la otra vez… se te cayo esto (su collar)! – continuo

Yo aun tengo esto Billy… recuerdas me lo diste como un recuerdo en el raccoon forest - contesto

Porque lo guardaste tanto tiempo – dijo

Porque… te amo Billy – respondió

Yo también Rebecca – contesto

Se acerco a mi… tan cerca que oía sus latidos y como tragaba saliva… me dio un beso en los labios en el trayecto del beso… comenzó a llover y en eso Jill y Chris viendo por la ventana de su coche ( genial no)

Sera mejor dejarlos – dijo

Mañana hablamos con ella – contesto

Desperté en casa de Billy, acostada en su pecho con una camisa que decía i love my bad boy. Y Billy tomado de mi cintura… nos oíamos resfriados.


	4. Capitulo 3 Me amas?

Capitulo 3 Me amas?

Billy se dio cuenta cuando Rebecca despertó, se toco el pelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Por fin despiertas – dijo Rebecca

Tú fuiste la que cayó dormida ayer – respondió

Billy?- pregunto ella

Que pasa – respondió

Tú me cambiaste de ropa – dijo Rebecca

Am.. Si pero me tape los ojos, no te preocupes – respondió

Ah! Bueno creo en ti!... supongo que somos – continuo

Novios – respondió Billy apenado

Ya veo – contesto Rebecca

Oye? tienes hambre – dijo Billy cambiando el tema de conversación vergonzoso

Claro! – respondió

Billy toco la pierna de Rebecca y le dijo que jamás la dejaría ni le haría daño

Jamás te irás – pregunto Billy

Billy te amo jamás lo haría – respondió

Gracias! – dijo

Porque me das las gracias – pregunto

Cambiaste mi vida – continuo

Billy no sabes cuánto tiempo te busque, pensé que habías muerto en el trayecto del bosque, perdí mis esperanzas en encontrarte – dijo becky

Yo pensé que estabas, casada y tenias una mejor vida pensé que si me interponía te incomodaría, pero cuando nos topamos hubo un tipo de conexión especial entre los 2 – respondió Billy

El destino nos encontró – contesto becky

Asi es y te amo jamás te decepcionare – dijo Billy

Billy? Tengo hambre (rio) – Respondió becky

Te invito a desayunar? Me acompañas – dijo Billy

Claro! – respondió animada

Billy me invito a desayunar, tuve que ponerme mi vestido, mojado y rasgado, pero no recuerdo lo que hice anoche

Me encanta ese vestido – dijo Billy

Ah! Billy – respondió apenada

Te hace ver sexy – continuo

Billy! Ya que me apeno – respondió

Está bien no diré nada – dijo Billy

Me llevo a una cafetería ambulante por su departamento. Creo que ayer nos besamos en la lluvia, después me quede dormida y me llevo a su departamento… acaso tuvimos eso? Espero que no

Rebecca? – dijo

Que pasa Billy – respondió

En que trabajas? – pregunto Billy

Sigo en S.T.A.R.S – respondió

Ah! Espero que tus amigos no intenten matarme – dijo

Billy por favor no te mate en el tren, además tus cargos legales ya no existen – contesto y continuo con alegría- además son mis amigos

Confió en ti- respondió

Billy me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi departamento y me dejo en la puerta del edificio.

Te amo *la beso en los labios* -dijo Billy

Yo también *correspondió* - contesto

Adiós – dijo becky

Adiós hermosa! – respondió

Billy?- continúo

Que pasa- respondió

En la noche tú y yo no tuvimos – dijo becky

Nada –respondió

Enserio – dijo

Lo prometo no hubo nada – respondió – nos vemos

Nos vemos- continuo

Subi corriendo… se me iba el aliento mientras subía las escaleras….al fin llegue a mi cuarto, me cambie y me fui directo a la sala ahí estaba el teléfono… me comunique con Jill

*conversación*

Hola? Habla Jill –dijo la azabache

Jill! Soy yo Rebecca- contesto

Oh! Becky… te la pasaste bien anoche verdad? –respondió

Que! Jill acaso – dijo becky

Interrumpió Jill – mejor voy a tu casa –contesto

Está bien - respondió confundida

*fin de la conversación*

Llego Jill a los 20 minutos de haber tenido nuestra charla por teléfono

*puerta*

Becky! Soy Jill abre! – grito Jill

Pasa Jill! Que bueno que has llegado, porque tengo mucho que contarte –dijo Becky

Haber ya se… tiene que ver con Billy… incluyendo la boda de claire- respondió

Espera como lo sabes! –contesto alarmada

Ayer me dijo barry que no querías que te llevara… luego fuimos a ver si te encontrábamos y te vimos en manos de Billy… becky eso me alegra!- respondió

Ah! Ahora lo comprendo – suspiro aliviada

Bueno becky me tengo que ir… tengo que ir con Chris a hacer varias cosas –dijo Jill

Esta bien… nos vemos –contesto

Billy caminaba a su departamento… mientras caminaba pensaba en Rebecca…tuvo la oportunidad de hacerla suya… pero abusar de ella no era lo correcto. Que tal si no funcionaban las cosas con ella estaría en problemas si hubiese quedado embarazada, seria madre soltera y yo el maldito bastardo que la dejo… definitivamente un idiota.

Como iba tan distraído no se dio cuenta… que delante de el venían Chris y Barry los fortachones de S.T.A.R.S

Billy coen –dijo el capitán Chris

Chris Redfield – contesto

Bienvenido al fin –respondió Barry

Qué? – dijo el confundido de Billy

Si… ya eres novio de Rebecca era la única que no tenía novio –respondio Chris

Ah! Eso bueno pero solo llevamos un dia – comento

Ven te invitamos un café – respondio Chris

Acepto! Vamos – contesto billy


End file.
